His First Visit
by autumnzie
Summary: During a trip to the bar, Clemont runs into trouble with a mysterious stranger. (electricdetectiveshipping au)


A young man walked into a bar which sat on the corner of a huge, bustling city. Every building besides it appeared to glow in the night time, and street lights did nothing to help illuminate the roads which were all filled to the rim with honking cars and blinding head lights. To the man, the bar always seemed out of place. It was a very old building. It only had one floor, and it appeared to be made out of mostly wood. Of course, these facts did nothing to hurt its popularity. Each and every night the bar was extremely packed and people would normally have to wait a while to even get inside.

The man fiddled with the glasses lying on the bridge of his nose; he had never been to a bar before. The man assumed the small, rustic feel of the place would make it a good starter. He was both correct and horribly wrong about this.

Just as he was about to check the time on his watch, a young waitress walked up to him, holding out a menu.

"I'm guessing you'll be dining with us tonight?" She asked, a pleasant smile on her face. The bar had a smaller section off to the side of the building where there were a few tables set up for eating. Even though it was hard to hear her due to the noise, the man managed to catch a few key words to her question. The fact that she assumed he was there to dine made him flustered and slightly insulted.

"Oh, me?" He pointed towards himself. "No, I'm not here to eat. I'm here for the bar."

She curiously raised an eyebrow at his explanation. As if she were letting him re-consider his options, she held the menu out to him a few seconds longer. Upon noticing he wasn't taking, she quickly pulled the menu back towards herself. "In that case, your wait will be a few more minutes. It isn't too busy on a Tuesday night, you know." With this, she walked away.

These actions left the man dumbfounded. Was it really that obvious it was his first time at a bar? He began to nervously fiddle with his large, round glasses yet again. A few minutes wouldn't be that hard to wait.

As the time passed, he could hear cheers becoming louder from other men sitting at the bar. He immediately guessed they were watching sports, as he couldn't even come close to thinking what else could possibly be on the place's television. At least, that's what he figured.

A group of people stumbled out of the bar area, their obnoxious laughter colliding with the other various noises inside the bar. They were shouting various swears out of anger presumably due to their favorite team losing. The group began to shove the front doors open and exit outside. One woman turned around to face everyone one last time and flipped off everyone in the room before leaving herself.

Now, the man wasn't too sure about his visit.

"Blondie, there's some open room at the bar now." One of the other waitresses shouted out to him, a nonchalant attitude to her voice. She pointed her finger in the direction of the loud cheers. The palms of his hands began to sweat profusely, his heartbeat quickly increasing. He was now seriously beginning to doubt his visit.

Standing up from his chair, he made the seemingly long walk to one of the free stools. He glanced up at the television and noted that they were indeed watching a sport of some kind. From what the man remembered, the black and white ball, goals and no helmets normally meant soccer. He was about to check the time again, only to be cut off by a stranger.

"Hey cutie." A quiet, seductive voice whispered. He felt the person's breath engulf the back of his neck. Quickly turning around to see who it was, he noticed it was an attractive young woman leaning behind him. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

If he thought he was nervous before, he was really nervous the second her question escaped her lips.

His hands grew even more sweaty as he tried to fish for an answer. "Um…" He muttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "Yes, I actually am…"

A wide grin grew on the woman's face. "What's your name, dear? Who are you?"

"I'm Clemont. I work as one of the electrical engineers down by the power plant in the city." He instantly regretted saying such information. He knew he had gone too far the second the woman wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How charming. An engineer." She leaned in a bit closer to him. "You must be very smart."

Clemont had no idea how to get out of this situation. No one even bothered to notice or care due to the fact there was soccer currently playing on the television. Just as he was about to respond, he felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder.

"Hey lady." At first he thought it was the woman again, but he realized the voice belonged to another. "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend." Clemont's eyes opened wide the minute he heard this sentence. He quickly glanced up at the person who spoke it. It was a young woman around the same as the other, but there was something different about her. Unlike the other, she had pure natural beauty, something that Clemont never really noticed in a female before. She had beautiful tanned skin and long, black hair tied back behind her. To him, her most catching quality was the incredible color of her gorgeous purple eyes.

The other woman immediately backed away in mild shock. "I apologize." She looked over at the young woman in pure surprise. "Emma, I had no idea you had a boyfriend."

Clemont grinned slightly. His savior's name was Emma.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She replied, a leadership like tone to her voice. "Now beat it. Don't try to move in on him again." With these words, the other woman quickly walked away. Both Emma and Clemont remained in silence for a few more seconds with Emma's hand still firmly gripped on his shoulder. Once the woman appeared to be gone, Clemont decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for helping me out there…" He quietly said. "I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

His words only make Emma laugh out loud. "No problem. You should be more careful when coming to this bar." She added, a small smile on her lips.

"I guess so." Clemont replied, not too sure what to say back.

"Mind if I join you? I promise I won't act creepy like she did." She suddenly asked, almost as if on impulse. "Besides, we still have to act as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend for your safety." She added with a sly wink.

"Um… I guess that would be good." Clemont said with an uneasy chuckle, obviously still shaken by the events that just occurred. "By the way, my name's Clemont. Nice to meet you."

The young woman took a seat in the barstool next to him and stretched her arms out on the counter. "You can call me Emma. Nice to meet you too, boyfriend."

For the rest of the night, the two of them sat together, mindlessly chattering on with each other. Even though the man seriously doubted his decision to come in at first, the final outcome was completely worth it.


End file.
